Riding Like A Cowboy
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Lucas, Riley, Farkle, Maya, Smackle all get invited to a party by a senior. Lucas sees how beautiful Riley looks in a dress, and he gets excited. He goes to get rid of his little problem and he gets caught by Topanga. Find out what happens next. Leave reviews if you like it, and suggestions.
1. Lucas and Topanga

**_Thursday Night-Matthew's Apartment._**

Topanga was laying in bed, while Cory was grading some papers. She read her book and leaned her head against Cory's arm. Minutes later, he finished grading the last paper, giving it a big 'F' with a red circle around it. He put the papers in his school folder, and he got back into bed.

"Kids are asleep. You're done with grading, why don't we have some fun fun fun." Topanga said as she rolled her body onto Cory's and they started kissing.

"Okay, that was fun. Goodnight Topanga." He said minutes later.

Topanga rolled over to her side and started to fall asleep.

'Why don't we fuck anymore. God I need some dick really badly.' Topanga thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

 ** _Friday Afternoon-Matthew's Apartment._**

Riley and Maya were both wearing nice dresses. They were both sitting in the bay window, waiting for Lucas, Smackle and Farkle. They were going to a party that a senior boy had invited them too. Auggie was over at Ava's house and he wasn't gonna be home until tomorrow.

They heard a knock on the door and Topanga opened the door. Riley and Maya came out of Riley's room to see Smackle, Farkle and Lucas walking in. They were both dressed nice, and they started to talk while Topanga sat down on the couch.

"You girls look gorgeous." Smackle said.

"Thanks Smackle. You look beautiful, and you guys look nice too, especially Lucas." Riley said.

"Thanks, you both look amazing, especially Riley." Lucas said to Riley and Maya.

Lucas was staring at Riley, and he could feel himself starting to get hard.

"Eh hm. I'll be right back I just need to run to the bathroom real quick." Lucas said as he walked to the bathroom, as he passed Topanga, she saw the bulge forming in his pants.

He went into the bathroom and locked the door, he didn't know that the lock didn't work after Auggie had locked himself in the bathroom. He took his growing erection out of his pants and he pulled his phone out and searched for porn.

He found a video and started to jerk off to it. He grabbed his 6 inch dick and started to jerk it off as he regularly did.

She smiled to herself as the other four went back to conversing. Three minutes had passed and she said that she was gonna go check on Lucas in an innocent voice.

She went to the bathroom and she knew that the other 4 were out of range, she pressed her ear against the door.

She heard a female moaning, a deep voiced guy was laughing, and she could hear Lucas groaning as well.

She slowly opened the door and peeked through. She saw Lucas standing in front of the toilet. His phone was in his hand playing a video, and his 6 inch was in his other hand.

She opened the door, walked through and quickly closed the door. She walked to Lucas, and covered his mouth with her hand to prevent him from yelling.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone what you're doing in here." She said as she looked down to his crotch.

'Wow, he's so thick and big.' She thought to herself.

"I'm gonna get everyone out of here, and then I'm gonna come back. I want you to get out of these clothes, leave your underwear on and put your dick back in them." she said to him.

She went back out to the living room, "Hey guys, bad news. Looks like Lucas is sick, he's throwing up, and he said that he wants you guys to go have fun. So go on, I'll go see if your father is ready to take you guys." Topanga said as she walked into her bedroom.

"Cory they are ready to go, Lucas is sick so he's not going." Topanga said.

"That's too bad, I'll see you later." Cory said as he gave her a kiss and grabbed his keys and walked out.

Topanga waited until she heard the front door close and she went to her closet. She looked through for a certain set of clothing. The same set of lingerie she wore the last time she and Cory fucked, and that led to her having Auggie.

She found the lacy pink two piece, and she slipped out of her clothes and put on the lingerie. The bra had some trouble properly containing her 32D tits as they had grown from being pregnant with Auggie.

She then put on some jeans and a black shirt that was a bit small and showed her stomach, and she put on some red lipstick.

She walked into the bathroom, and Lucas stared at her amazing body and her features.

"Mrs. Matthews. I'm so sor-" Lucas began to say before Topanga put a finger to his lips.

"Call me Topanga, Lucas it's absolutely fine. _You_ are fine." She said as she took a step forward.

"Listen, I know you like my daughter, but Cory and I were trying to see if you were worthy of our daughter. I know you want to fuck my daughter." Topanga said as she stood inches away from him.

Lucas's raging boner was practically begging to be freed and rubbed, and her hand slipped on the outside of it.

"But if you want to fuck my daughter, you gotta know how to do it properly." She said as she leaned her head in and kissed Lucas.

He kissed her back and she gripped his dick outside of his boxers.

"Do you like that Lucas?" She said.

"Yes Mrs. Matthews." He answered.

"I said to call me Topanga." She said as she gripped his erection tightly.

"Yes Topanga." Lucas groaned.

"There, that's better. Now why don't we make you more comfortable." Topanga said as she slipped her fingers into the crotch-seam of Lucas's boxers and pulled out his thick cock.

"This looks so yummy." She said as she got on her knees.

Topanga licked her lips and she leaned forward and peppered the left side of his dick with kisses, and then did the same to the other side. She slowly brought her mouth to the tip of his cock and she looked up into Lucas's eyes.

She moved her head forward and his bulbous tip slipped between her ruby colored lips. She swirled her tongue along his tip and she wrapped her lips tightly around his tip.

She kept eye-contact and she smiled when she saw Lucas moan from the pleasure. She pulled her head back and her lips made a _'pop'_ noise when they released his dick.

"You watch porn I see, so what do you like to see for blowjobs." She asked, playing with his big balls.

"I like watching deep-throat." He replied.

"Well that can be easily arranged." Topanga said as she moved to the wall, her back against it, and she pointed at Lucas to come to her. He stepped in front of her face and Topanga's tongue shot out and licked the tip.

Lucas placed his hands against the wall and Topanga pushed her head forward, engulfing 4 inches of his thick dick. She kept still for a couple of seconds before she thrusted her head forward and engulfed another inch.

Lucas's dick was so thick, that it was preventing her from easily taking in all 6 inches of his meat pole. Lucas then thrusted his hips forward and Topanga's head hit the wall and the thrust caused the last inch to get stuffed in her mouth.

Lucas kept his hips there, and he could feel Topanga gag and her body convulse as he blocked her airway.

After holding her there for another fifteen more seconds, he pulled out his cock and he let her catch her breath. He stepped back and admired the woman who had just stuffed his cock in her mouth. She coughed for several minutes before she caught her breath and then she laughed.

"Damn cowboy, you do like that stuff huh. Well, I don't think we need to stop do we." She said to Lucas.

Lucas stepped forward, and Topanga placed her head against the wall again. This time though, she opened her mouth as much as she could, stuck out her tongue and stared directly into his eyes.

Lucas placed the head of his dick on her tongue, looked down and he thrusted in again, and all 6 inches vanished. He slowly pulled back only a couple of inches and he thrusted in again, fucking her mouth over and over and over and over again.

Lucas grinned at Topanga and he pulled out of her mouth, and he got on his knees. He grabbed her sexy hips and he pulled off her tight shirt revealing her lingerie.

"Wow Topanga, small bra you got there, he said as he stared at her chest. I hope you got some matching panties for that bra." He said as he placed his thumbs over the nipples sticking out of the bra.

"Well, your tits are begging to be freed, and I think they should be." He said as he pulled down the bra and he ripped it. He threw it aside and he lunged forward, his lips pinched around a nipple while his hand played with the other nipple.

"Oh Lucas." She moaned out.

Lucas then grabbed her ass and pulled her off the wall and onto the floor, he got on his knees and he leaned down and kissed her belly. He moved back to her nipples, and he started to nibble on them.

Lucas's hands moved down to her jeans, and he unbuttoned them and pulled them down.

"Look at that, same panties." He said laughing. Lucas slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties, and his fingers slowly rubbed her soaking pussy.

"Someone's very wet." Lucas said to her as he grabbed Topanga's tit with his other hand.

"I haven't had anything my holes in forever." Topanga moaned.

"Well, it seems that I can help with that." Lucas replied as he moved down to her panties and pulled them down.

Lucas moved his face down towards his best friend's mother's vagina. He stuck his tongue out and touched it to the bottom of Topanga's pussy, who let out a small moan. Lucas pushed his tongue harder and pulled upwards, soaking Topanga's cunt with his saliva.

"God yes! Lucas that feels so good." Topanga cooed as the boy slowly licked up and down along her pussy.

Lucas licked up Topanga's sweet juices as they poured out of her drenched cunt and his left hand slowly went down to her ass. He started to push his tongue deeper into Topanga's pussy, and at the same time, he thrusted a finger into the beautifully older woman's tight asshole.

Topanga was tight as hell as she was penetrated by Lucas's tongue and finger for the first time in 10 long years, but Lucas kept pushing in.

"FUCK LUCAS!" Topanga screamed as Lucas started to speed up his finger and tongue. "I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!"

Lucas felt the sweet juices pour down Topanga's cunt, which made the tongue fucking easier. Lucas started to push faster into Topanga's pussy, sawing in and out, as her orgasm was extended.

Lucas felt Topanga's sweet juice stop coming and he could hear Topanga panting heavily, so he pulled his tongue out of the cunt.

"You taste so sweet" Lucas said as he got on his knees.

"I can't wait until you stuff you cock in my tight holes." Topanga said when she finally caught her breath.

"Well... I need to be able to push in and out of your tight holes." Lucas said as he grabbed her ass and flipped her over on her stomach.

He grabbed her amazing ass cheeks and he started to slap them hard.

"Oh. Yeess! You're so naughty Lucas." Topanga moaned as she was slapped.

Lucas opened her ass cheeks, and he pushed his tongue into her hole. He licked everywhere he could move it, he swirled it around, he would plunge his tongue in and out as well.

He moved his hand to her pussy, and started to finger it fast with two finger.

Topanga's back arched as she was tongue fucked, and two fingers were shoved into her drenched pussy.

Lucas pushed his tongue into Topanga's tight ass as much as he could, and he added another finger into her pussy, causing her to orgasm and her juices spilled out onto his hands.

"Ooooooohhhhh. My Goooood!" Topanga moaned as her body shuddered from the amazing orgasm she just had. Lucas grabbed her around the waist and he used his strength to get her to her feet and he walked into the large glass walk-in shower.

"Eenie Meenie Miney Mo. Which hole am I going to fill first. How about this one." Lucas said as he pushed Topanga against the glass door, and her tits were pressed against it, and the head of his dick pushed against her ass.

"You're gonna need to get something to slide in." Topanga said as Lucas teased her asshole with his bulbous head.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you had another orgasm." Lucas replied as he wiped his cock under her pussy and drenched it with her juices.

"Go ahead cowboy, feel free to be rough with me." Topanga grinned.

Lucas pushed his member inside Topanga's ass, causing Topanga to elicit loud moans. Topanga could feel her legs shiver like a vibrating truck engine.

Lucas pulled Topanga's hair hard while he fucked her tight asshole. Topanga screamed in pleasure as Lucas pounded her like a jackhammer.

"You like that?" Lucas said loudly.

"YES! Fucking give it to me, Lucas." Topanga moaned.

"If you insist…" He said as and she felt a hard slap hitting her ass. Lucas continues to smack Topanga's ass harder while he shoved his fingers inside her pussy.

Topanga's hips gyrates from the intense pleasure. She started to fondled her breasts with care, and she closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she was fucked hard.

"Do you love getting fucked by your daughter's best friend?" Lucas whispered as he leaned in and he thrusted all 6 inches in her ass.

Topanga could only nod, and Lucas started fingering her with 3 fingers.

"Where do you want your daughter's best friend's cum?" he asked.

Topanga was losing herself in the pleasure, "On my face, and in my mouth and all over my tits." She whispered.

"I can't hear you, Topanga." Lucas replied as his other hand wrapped around her throat.

"Say it, Topanga." Lucas said as he pumped harder and tightened his grip around her throat.

"I WANT YOU TO CUM ON MY FACE AND IN MY MOUTH, AND ON MY TITS!" Topanga screamed. Lucas grunted as he gyrated into the tight asshole again.

"Oooooohh, Lucas! I love your huge cock stretching my tight asshole." Topanga moaned loudly, as Lucas's fingers rammed in at the same time as he rammed his hips forward and Topanga had another orgasm.

"I love stretching you out." Lucas grins as he pulled out of Topanga's asshole, and he brought around to the wall.

"Put your hands on the wall and wrap your knees around my back. It's time to fill another hole." He said as Topanga moved as he said to.

Lucas positioned his hips so that Topanga's body wouldn't fall, and he started rubbing his tip along the wet pussy. Topanga shivered in pleasurable delight as Lucas' cock was coated nicely with her sweet juices and he thrusted forwards into her pussy.

Lucas groaned as he pierced the extremely tight pussy with his cock. "God, you're so tight, it feels like my skin is being burned off."

Topanga moaned in pain as Lucas drilled forward, and he stretched out her tight pussy. Lucas shoved a more couple inches inside Topanga and began to thrust in and out of her and Topanga started to feel pleasure instead of pain. His hands went up to her tits and he played with them as he thrusted into her, making them jiggle.

"Harder." Topanga moaned as Lucas slammed into her with full force. Lucas sped up his pace three times faster as his hand reached down to her clit and began rubbing her harder. Lucas felt Topanga's inner walls clenching very tightly around his cock. She was close to having another orgasm.

"Lucas! Baby! Oh yes! I'm so close. Don't stop, please! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She moaned.

Lucas pulled out, and Topanga started to whine as she was so close to hitting that orgasm. He picked her and told her to get on her hands and knees. When she did, he got into a half-kneeling position(one knee on ground) and he rubbed her pussy, teasing her.

"I'm gonna show you how a cowboy rides." He whispered in her ear, his hands wrapped around and tightly pinched her nipples.

He pushed in without hesitation and he went in fully. He knew that he had hit Topanga's G-spot when her whole body arched and she trembled.

"Keep going cowboy. Fuck this cowgirl's tight pussy hard. Ram that dick in me. YES YES YES!" Topanga moaned. Lucas pulled tighter on Topanga's nipples while burying his cock deeper inside her pussy.

Their bodies were covered with sweat and their moans filled the apartment. Topanga's vaginal walls clenched tighter around Lucas' cock and she was trembling all over.

"Oh god, LUCAS!." She moaned as she had another amazing orgasm. Lucas continued to drill her pussy harder and faster, until he felt his balls were swelling up. Lucas squeezed her breasts harder and he moved around to be in front of her. His eyes locked on to hers.

"Time to fill that last hole." He said.

Topanga started french kissing his cockhead and licking his shaft like a lollipop. She continued to slide her tongue up and down on Lucas' throbbing cock before taking the whole thing in her mouth, gagging slightly.

Topanga locked eyes with Lucas and started bobbing her head up and down on his tool. Lucas grabbed Topanga's head and he pushed his cock fully in her mouth and held her there.

He could hear the gagging from Topanga, and he

"Almost there Topanga, just a little more." Lucas said as Topanga started dry-heaving(about to throw up, but you don't actually vomit.)

Seconds later, he released Topanga's head and he started jerking off.

He was jerking rapidly and he could feel his balls aching for release.

"Are you ready, Topanga?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I am ready. I'm so ready. Give me your hot white Texas cum!" Topanga answered.

Lucas groaned loudly, and his dick twitched and his load was released. Thick white ropes shot out and struck Topanga in the mouth and on her face and tits. He kept jerking off until he had fully emptied out his load onto Topanga and then he sat down.

"Holy shit. That was so intense, and so much fun." He said, slightly out of breath.

Topanga started to clean herself off, and when she had finally swallowed all of Lucas's cum, she crawled over and whispered something in his ear.

"You're definitely ready to fuck my daughter, and maybe I'll be there." She said smiling.

She took his hand and she started the shower.

They both showered together, and Lucas washed her tits, ass and the rest of her body, while Topanga washed Lucas's dick and his whole body.

They rinsed off together and Lucas left, but not before they made out passionately. Lucas went home and when he got to his room, he passed out immediately.

He dreamt of what Riley would feel like, as well as the fact that he was going to be fucking his best friend and her mother together.

Life was good...


	2. Thor and Riley

Chapter 2: Riley and Thor

(Thor isn't Thor from Marvel movies, he's a character on GMW. If you watched the show, you know what I'm talking about)

 _As Lucas was fucking Topanga, some things occurred at the party..._

Thor had invited some of the freshman to his party and he gladly welcomed them all in. That girl Riley and her friend Maya had come, along with those two nerds.

Although, Lucas wasn't there, which Thor thought was odd but the thought left his mind when he saw Riley. She was looking amazing, and her dress was definitely showing her cleavage.

Thor started drinking and he watched Riley dance with her friends. Riley's uncle, Josh had been friends with Thor, and Josh told about Riley.

He told Thor that she always chose to believe in the good in people, which made her extremely gullible. Josh was eyeing the blonde beaut dancing with Riley.

Maya...

She had crushed on him for so long, and now that she had grown up, and so did her body, Josh just couldn't stop thinking about fucking Maya.

"I think it's time to finally get what we want." Thor said to Josh, they nodded and Thor downed another cup of beer.

They both walked up to the girls and Thor said to Riley, "Hey, I've got a prize for you. It'll help you get used to the life in high school."

Innocent Riley simply said, "What is it?".

Josh had Maya's full attention as soon as he had said hey.

"Well I can't show you here. Come on, I'll show you." Thor said as he took her hand, and started walking to his room.

They walked in and Riley asked again what was his prize.

"Here it is. Ta-da.", Thor said as he turned to face her and he pulled out his growing 5 inch dick.

"What are you doing?" asked Riley innocently.

"Well, you see... I want to help you adjust to the rest of your high school life. You are hot and if get any hotter, you won't know how to deal with things." Thor said as he stepped toward Riley.

"Wow, you're so sweet to help me. What do I do?" Riley asked, examining the dick.

"Why don't you get on your knees." He said.

"Okay." She said as she went down to the floor, and she smiled at Thor.

"I want you to open your mouth, stick out your tongue, and say Ahhh." Thor said as he stroked his dick.

Riley did as he said to, and Thor thrusted forward and his semi-hard 5 inch dick entered her mouth. She could only take in about 3 inches, but she gagged slightly.

Thor pulled his cock and pushed it back in, again and again and again.

He kept pushing in until his dick was fully hard. He pulled out and he told Riley to grab it with one hand. When she did, Thor placed his hand around hers, and he showed her how to stroke his dick.

He let go, and Riley started stroking on her own. She started speeding up, and Thor unexpectedly grabbed the back of her head and he shoved his whole cock in there.

Riley gagged uncontrollably as Thor filled her mouth. He pulled out and forced himself back in, over and over and over again. He felt himself close to cumming and told her to take off her dress and to open her mouth again and start stroking him.

She undressed herself and she started to jerk off Thor. He moved his hips and the head of his dick was aimed right at her open mouth, and he told to stroke him with both hands.

She wrapped both of her hands around his dick and seconds later, Thor blasted his load into Riley's mouth. His jizz shot out and landed on her tongue and in her mouth.

He told her not to drop any and to swallow it all. Riley did as Thor told her too, and he was amazed. He looked down and saw he was still hard and he asked how she felt.

"I feel good. Why?" She replied.

"Because the main part is coming up." Thor replied as he got undressed and he pushed her onto the bed. He put her on her back with her legs dangling off the edge.

He moved between her legs and he leaned over and kissed her neck. He aimed the head of his dick between her lips, and he shifted his hips up and down.

Her tight virgin pussy lips engulfed the head and Thor groaned at how tight she was. He started to kiss and lick at her nipples and he played with them for several minutes before he stood up and grabbed her hips.

"Now for the main fun. It's gonna hurt, but I need you to promise you're gonna be a good girl and not be too loud." Thor said as he pushed his hips back and his cock was aimed right at Riley's pussy.

"I promise I'll be a good girl." She said.

Thor smirked, and then he slammed his hips forward. He used every muscle in his body to fully penetrate and fill Riley with his cock.

Riley clapped her hands over her mouth and she moaned loudly. The music blasting from the party was so loud, that no one would hear her if she even screamed.

Thor pulled out and slammed forward with such force that Riley's tits flopped around and his bed shook.

"You can scream Riley." Thor said.

Riley moved her hands away and when Thor slammed inside of her, she let out her screams and moans. The music washed out her screams and Thor kept ramming into Riley, shaking her and the bed.

Thor then wrapped his hands under Riley and he stepped back and brought her with him. He walked to the door and he started slamming his dick up into her against the door.

Thor fucked Riley with such force that the door was shaking just like the bed.

He started to use his muscles he had gotten from sports to lift Riley up and slam her down onto his cock. He kept doing this until Riley had her first orgasm. Her juices dripped from her tight pussy onto Thor's dick.

Riley felt the orgasm ripple through her body and Thor pulled her up and held her in the air and she felt sensations flow through her body, making her back arch up and her toes curl.

She rested her head against the door for some minutes, before Thor grabbed her by the ass and he moved to the bed. He laid down on his back and he told Riley to suck his dick.

She wrapped her lips around the tip, before sliding down and she could taste her juices.

"How do you taste?" He asked.

"Sweet." She replied before she engulfed his whole cock in her mouth without Thor's help.

She pulled her head up and then pushed it back down engulfing the dick. She kept doing this until Thor stopped her and told her to straddle him.

She did so and Thor told her to drop down. Riley dropped her body and she felt her nether lips spread as it absorbed Thor's cock. She moved her hands onto Thor's chest and used it to push herself up and drop down.

She kept doing this and Thor watched as her tits bounced around and Riley moaned. It wasn't until minutes later that Thor felt the familiar feeling of his balls swelling.

He pulled her off and he told her to get on her knees as he moved to the edge of the bed. He started jerking off his dick at Riley's face.

"Open your mouth, stick out that tongue, and prop up your tits for me." Thor said.

Riley did this and she looked straight at the meat stick in front of her face. Thor groaned as his balls churned and he shot his load once again.

Ropes of jizz shot out and landed in Riley's mouth, on her face and on her tits. He emptied his whole load out 30 seconds later and Riley gasped as Thor's jizz filled her mouth.

He grabbed his phone and he took dozens of pictures of Riley. He told her lay on her back and to clean herself off and he recorded her. Riley dragged a finger across her tits and collected some cum, and she licked her finger clean.

Thor took one of her hands and he guided it to her pussy and he showed her how to play with herself. Soon he moved his hand away, and she touched herself on her own.

Thor moved down and placed his cock right at Riley's pussy and he kept recording her.

She kept playing with herself as she swallowed Thor's load and when she had cleaned herself off, she had an orgasm that was as toe curling as before. Her juices dripped onto Thor's cock again and he moved up on the bed.

"Now I want you to clean me up." He said, still recording.

Riley moved to her knees and she slowly licked the side of Thor's cock. She licked all around before plunging her head down and started deep-throating.

After Riley cleaned her juices off of Thor's dick, he stopped recording and Thor smacked her ass before they redressed and went down to join the party.

As Thor walked down with Riley ahead of him, he noticed that Josh and Maya were no longer there, and he knew that Josh was fucking Maya.

Thor got a cup of beer and he danced with some girls for the rest of the party.

THE END. NEXT CHAPTER IS JOSH AND MAYA


	3. Maya and Josh

Maya watched as Thor took Riley upstairs. She was about to say something when she felt a hand against her stomach and it started to slowly slide down. She tried to move but she was surrounded by the crowds of people and another hand wrapped around her stomach preventing her from turning. The moving hand went pass her hips and stopped right between her legs.

"You look amazing Maya." Josh whispered in her ear.

Maya recognized the voice instantly and she smiled.

"Uncle Boing." She said back.

Josh's hand slipped further down and went under her dress and rubbed the outside of Maya's panties.

"Wait. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just having fun, so relax and go with the flow." Josh replied as his fingers moved her panties aside and instantly penetrated the blonde virgin with his fingers. He started pumping his fingers and Maya's head fell back onto his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

His movements were hidden due to the large crowd of dancing students and how dark the room was so Josh didn't try to hide anything. Maya moaned out and Josh grinned as he felt her getting wet and he pushed further in and he felt her hymen with his fingers. Maya's body became tense and she had an orgasm, her juices spilled out onto Josh's fingers. He quickly took his fingers out and turned Maya around.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" Josh said, loud enough for Maya to hear him. Maya nodded and Josh took by the hand and walked to the room next to where Thor and Riley were. Josh had already set up his phone camera to record everything. He walked in and locked the door and pushed Maya onto the bed. He went to where his phone was hidden and he hit the record button subtly before moving on top of Maya, meeting her lips with his own.

Maya returned the kiss and Josh started grinding his crotch against hers, his jeans rubbing between her pussy lips and she could feel his erection. Josh took off Maya's dress and threw it to the floor and his hands roamed Maya's body. Maya felt Josh's fingers press against her skin and Josh's hands slowly rose up to her chest and he took of Maya's bra and threw it to the floor as well. Maya laid there, naked except for her panties and she felt Josh start to attack her nipples with his mouth, his right hand stimulated her other nipple and Maya moaned aloud.

Josh grinned as he knew he was gonna have fun tonight. Josh moved off of Maya and over to his right side of his body so his phone could get everything. He brought his left hand down and slipped it beneath her panties and started rubbing her pussy faster and Maya's body arched as she felt another orgasm coming. When it did come, Maya felt it ripple throughout her body and she felt her like every nerve in her body was on fire. Josh quickly took off his clothes and presented his hardening 5 inch cock. Maya reached out and started stroking the cock and she added some saliva to get Josh's cock at full mast. This surprised Josh as he had thought Maya was completely unaware about what was going to happen that night.

"Don't be so surprised. I know all about sex. We can't all be as innocent as Riley is." Maya said as she caught Josh's surprised face.

"Guess not." Josh replied as he moved onto Maya's chest and he aimed his cock straight for her mouth. Maya opened her mouth and Josh dropped his hips, and his cock slid down her throat. Josh groaned as he felt Maya's tongue tease his cock and he started thrusting into Maya's mouth. Since she was on her back, she couldn't do anything except lay there, but she enjoyed the feeling of Josh's cock in her mouth, something she wanted for a long time. Josh continued to thrust his cock into Maya's mouth for several minutes before he pushed all 6 inches and stayed there.

Maya started gagging and seizing seconds later and he pulled out and moved his hips downwards and aimed his slobbered dick at her virgin pussy. He pushed in and her lips wrapped around his head, and Josh, without warning, slammed the rest of his cock into her. Maya screamed out as her hymen broke and Josh stretched her pussy, the loud music washed out her screams. Josh quickly started thrusting into her pussy and the bed shook along with Maya's body as he fucked her.

Josh grabbed her tits and Maya wrapped her legs behind Josh's back, allowing him to thrust deeper inside Maya, causing her to moan louder and louder. He bounced Maya up and down on his dick repeatedly until Maya had several amazing orgasms. Josh pulled her off his dick and threw her on the bed, I can't wait to fuck that ass. Maya quickly rolled over to her hands and knees, allowing Josh to see her round ass. He smirked as he put one foot on the bed while the other was planted to the floor. He grabbed Maya's hips and slowly pushed the head of his dick inside Maya's ass. Slowly, Josh pushed his whole cock inside Maya's tight virgin ass, her juices allowed his to slide in. He started to pick up speed and he moved one hand to her pussy and started rubbing it, causing Maya to moan louder.

Maya started rocking her body back and forth, matching Josh's thrusts, allowing him to slide his cock in all the way with every thrust. Maya felt Josh's fingers and she told him to keep going. His fingers felt like magic as they rubbed her wet pussy. He kept fucking her ass and rubbing her pussy until she had two orgasms. Josh pulled his hard dick out of her ass, and he moved Maya off the bed and on her knees at the end of the bed.

He held her head against the footboard, and he jerked his cock off fast. He felt his balls twitch and he aimed his dick straight at Maya's face and tits. He plastered her with thick sticky ropes of jizz and Maya closed her eyes as she felt the cum come in contact with her skin. Josh looked at his camera and saw it was still recording, he shot the last rope of cum on Maya's tits, before releasing her head. She wrapped her hand around his dick and she sucked his tip, getting the last bit out.

Josh watched as Maya scooped the rest of his cum off of her face and tits and deposited it into her mouth. Maya opened her mouth and showed Josh all of the cum swirling around in her mouth, she moved her tongue around before closing her lips, swallowing, and then opening her mouth to show she'd swallowed. Maya smiled as she felt the heat of Josh's cum slowly slide down her throat to her stomach.

Josh quickly got his clothes on and she did to. Josh kissed her for several seconds before he brought her back down to the dance floor. He made an excuse to go back, leaving her there with Riley, who'd just finished with Thor. Josh got back in the room and got his phone, and ended the recording. Josh walked back out to see Riley, Maya, Farkle and Smackle all leaving the party and he walked into Thor's room. Thor grinned as he saw Josh walk in.

"So, how was it?" Thor asked.

"Good, got the whole thing here. She knew about sex and stuff like that already, so maybe we could use that to our advantage. Did you record the whole thing?" Josh replied.

"Nah, only the good stuff, but we can still use it to our advantage." Thor replied. The guys quickly left the room and went downstairs to drink and party. Meanwhile, Maya and Riley were sitting in the car in silence, both of them were thinking of what had happened at the party.

Cory dropped Maya, Farkle and Smackle off and drove home. Riley quickly walked to her room when they got in their apartment and she changed and went to bed. Cory did the same and he drifted to sleep. Topanga laid there next to Cory, rewinding the fun she had just had with Lucas over and over in her head. Riley was doing the same thing and she drifted off to sleep as she imagined Thor fucking her pussy over and over again.

* * *

I apologize if something doesn't make sense here. I orginally saved this as a doc and stupidly, moved it all into another page instead of copying it like a smart person. I deleted it so I could make it into a Story Doc, and the link had +, and extra shit for stuff. I didn't want to reread for any major mistakes so I think I got most of them, but if I didn't, please let me know in the reviews so I can change it. Thanks.


	4. Josh and Topanga

Josh and Lucas were talking in Topanga's restaurant after school a week after the party.

"Hey I know you like Maya and Riley, so I want you to hear this from me... I fucked Maya at the party. I couldn't keep this from you bud. We're friends." Josh said.

Lucas looked at him and he sat there for several seconds before saying, "Well... I haven't told anyone this, but the night of the party, I didn't get sick. I had sex with Topanga." He said as he pointed to Topanga who was at the counter talking to Katy, Maya's mom.

"Whoa. Topanga... Nice." Josh said grinning as he put his fist out for a bump. Lucas bumped Josh back and they grinned before Josh asked to hear what happened. Josh listened, getting hard as Lucas described how he fucked Topanga, and when Lucas finished telling him what had happened, Josh was hiding his bulge in his pants. He turned to see Topanga going on her break and Lucas stood up.

"Hey man. Maya and Riley just texted me so I gotta go." Lucas said as he walked to Riley's apartment. Josh grinned as he quickly stood up and stretched out before subtly walking to the break room and walking in there he saw Topanga sitting on a couch on her phone. Topanga said hey to him as he turned to face the door, which he closed and locked, unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick.

He turned to face Topanga, and her eyes went straight to the hard cock pointing straight at her. Not knowing what came over her, she moved off the couch and to Josh's feet, taking his cock into her mouth as she did so. Topanga's eyes moved up to meet Josh's and she moved her head forward, just as she had done to Lucas. Her tongue slid against the veiny underside of his cock as she immediately started deepthroating Josh.

Lucas had come over to the apartment 3 days after they had fucked, and Topanga remembered how she'd opened the door, and he grabbed her and pinned her against it as walked in, and had fucked her amazingly all over the apartment, ending with her up against the Bay Windows where Riley and Maya would sit and talk, and he kept ramming her ass from behind until he came, filling up her ass with his teenage jizz.

Topanga's mind drifted off a little as she remembered how hot her ass felt, full of Lucas's cum, and she snapped back when she felt Josh's hands on her head, holding her head where it was. Seconds later, she was gagging and dry heaving on his slobbery 6 inch hard cock, stuffed down her throat. Saliva slid down her chin

As she felt her body clench from the heaving, she could feel how thick Josh and Lucas's cocks were, except Lucas's was thicker. Josh released her head and she pulled back, gasping for air as lots of long strings of saliva hung from Josh's saliva coated cock to her chin, lips and tongue. Josh's hands grabbed her head again and filled her mouth with his cock, holding it in there for a good minute and released her head, doing this over and over again.

"Lucas told he likes the way you deep throat him. I've gotta say I do to." He said as he Topanga's eyes met his, his cock gagging her for the fifth time, and released her another minute later. Topanga leaned back, catching her air properly and smiled up at Josh.

"Did Lucas tell you what else we did?" She asked, as she cupped some saliva on her chin and lips and stroked Josh's slobbery cock.

"He told me everything and I plan on doing just about everything he said." Josh replied as he grabbed Topanga and pulled her up. Topanga was in her thirties but damn was she fine. He threw off his shirt and took off his pants and Topanga quickly threw her blue top off and removed her jeans and she took off her bra and panties, and Josh grabbed her and spun her around. He pushed her against the door, her tits pressed against the cold metal and his slippery cock rubbed between her thighs. His hand moved around and rubbed her pussy, shoving his middle and ring finger inside her and moved his hand back and forth like he was cutting something with a saw.

Topanga's hips rolled back as she orgasmed on his fingers seconds later, moaning loudly as she felt Josh press the tip of his sloppy cock against her exposed pussy. The round head disappeared and immediately so did the rest of his cock as he thrusted forwards. He felt how tight Topanga was and groaned as he felt her nether lips clench around his cock as he went balls deep inside her.

Josh's pulled out his fingers, dripping with her juices and tasted them. He grinned as he tasted the sweetness and he kept pounding into her pussy, each thrust making a clap sound fill the room and he kept fucking her until she moaned again and Josh felt her pussy tighten around his cock and she came on his dick, her juices making his cock even slicker as it mixed with her saliva. Josh pulled out, spun her around, and moved her to her knees and moved his cock inside her mouth, giving her a taste of her sweet sticky juices.

Topanga's mouth was wide open and she felt her head pressed against the door as he kept fucking her face until he was ready for something else. Josh pulled her up and brought her with him as he sat on the couch. Topanga moved on top of his lap and Josh licked her nipples, biting and nibbling on the tips, making Topanga's nerves feel like they were going insane, making her cream on Josh's cock several times as she rode him.

Josh sat there as Topanga rode him for several hot sensual minutes and he quickly pulled her off of his cock and moved her to the metal shelves of supplies on the wall. He bent her over and pinned her hands on the railings, using his hands to hold hers there and he aimed his cock for her tight ass. Josh plunged forward and Topanga gasped, her back arched as her ass was filled with a thick cock and stretched.

Josh started pounding into her ass, holding nothing back. The forceful thrusts caused Topanga's and his hands to shake the shelves, knocking over cans of whipped cream, salt, sugar and more ingredients.

Katy knocked on the door and Josh was glad he'd locked it earlier.

"Topanga? Everything ok in there?" She asked.

Josh kept fucking Topanga and she struggled to speak without moaning as she answered back,

"Yeah Katy I'm fine just knocked over something." She replied and Katy left to take the orders of the customers at the counter.

Josh pulled out of her and spun her around. He pushed her up against the shelves and kissed her, they were both sweaty and as Josh kissed her, his hands grabbed her tits and she moaned in his mouth. Her leg went up and Josh dropped his hands to grab her thighs and she wrapped her legs behind his back as he lifted her up. Josh's cock was between his and Topanga's body and he lifted her up and one of Topanga's hands went down to aim his cock up.

Josh dropped her down and Topanga's head fell back, her hair tickling his hands as she moaned with passion, Josh's cock stretching her pussy out as she took him all the way inside. Josh kissed her areolae, and bit down hard and Topanga's head snapped forward as she felt him give her a hickey right above her sensitive nipples. Topanga's body shuddered as the stimulation from Josh's lips and him bouncing his body on his dick made her orgasm so hard. Josh bit hard on the top of her right nipple, giving her hickeys on both of her tits.

Topanga had another orgasm nearly 3 minutes later. Within those 3 minutes, Josh had planted 3 more hickeys, leaving his mark on her torso, her shoulder and Topanga leaned back and he planted one on her stomach. Topanga unwrapped her legs behind Josh and he lowered her, her legs shaky she was amazed he hadn't cum yet.

"You planning on cumming anytime soon?" She asked.

"Yeah. As soon as I fuck that ass again." He said as he slapped her ass and he bent her over.

"Give me your hands." He said as he aimed his cock at her ass. Slowly, he pushed and pulled the head of his cock, wet with saliva and pussy juice and Topanga brought her arms back. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them back and thrusted forward at the same time. He pushed his cock into her ass and quickly fucked her ass repeatedly until he felt his cock pulse. He pulled out and told Topanga to lay on her back as he let go of her wrists. She rolled over and Josh straddled her chest and jerked his cock off.

He aimed for her body and sprayed, his cum shooting out in long thick clear ropes and they landed on his target. Her stomach was practically covered with three long ropes, several ropes had hit her tits and partially covered them. He stood up when he was done, the last drops landing on her belly. Slowly, he stepped back and Topanga licked some off her fingers.

Suddenly they heard another knock, it was Katy.

"Topanga? It's been 45 minutes. It's time for me to go on break, are you ok." She asked.

Topanga froze for a second and looked at Josh. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just talking to Riley give me a minute." She said and looked for something to wipe off the cum, asking Josh to help her find something.

"There's no time." She said after they spent a minute trying to find a rag or something. She decided to just get her clothes back on but she couldn't find her bra or panties, Josh had moved them under the couch. She gave up trying to find them and just put her clothes on, getting them stuck to her skin from the cum.

He smiled as he got his clothes back on and hid behind the door and Topanga opened the door, shifting the blue top to hide the hickey on her shoulder. She opened the door and smiled as Katy appeared there about to knock again.

"Hey Katy. Can you find the cinnamon in the backroom." Topanga said, pointing behind Katy.

"Yeah sure." Katy said turning around and she went in.

Josh quickly ran out of the room and winked at Topanga as he passed her and Katy came out, holding one of the bottles of cinnamon and Topanga took it.

"Thanks. Have fun on break." Topanga said as she put on her apron and got behind the register to work again.

That night, she dreamed of Josh and Lucas fucking her and she touched herself as she laid in bed. Little did she know that in two days, her dreams would come true.


End file.
